


Fire and Ice

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Burnplay, Cigar Burns, Dom/sub, HE HAS CONSENT, Ice Play, Ice Stimulation, M/M, Marking, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Sensation Play, Stimulation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: Tord and Tom decide to try something new in the bedroom.(Request from Anon on Tumblr for Iceplay- but I figured why not throw in both sensations? So basically burning and freezing.)





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I think how depraved I was feeling really showed through this fic. I wrote it at like 3 am. So yeah, enjoy!

There were often times situations that Tom wondered how the hell he managed to land himself in.

There was the time that Edd basically dared him to desecrate the entirety of their middleschool main lobby with a generous bath of baby oil, resulting in floors so slippery that an entire sector of students could be seen bowling each other over. The viral sensation was definitely worth the beating he received from his foster parents.

Oh, and who could forget when he was betted that he couldn’t chug an entire bottle of barbeque sauce by Matt? Despite the heartburn and absolute hell that came out of him later on that evening, it was well worth the twenty dollars sitting in his wallet.

Yes, Tom could consider himself prone to rather unfortunate situations. Yet the one he landed himself in now probably took the cake.

He was bound tight, arms tied neatly behind his back in an ornate knot that left him completely motionless. His thighs were already hurting by the time that Tord finished off the final knot, tugging on the intricate rig he had Tom trapped inside.

He stepped back to admire his work, tilting Tom’s head from side to side, before letting go of his chin and fixing him with a near predatory gaze. Tom shivered at the intensity of it, like Tord was starving to take a bite out of him, before futilely tugging on the bonds keeping him down.

“So, how does it feel? Everything loose enough to keep circulation?” Tord had asked him, tone amused as he could already see how hard Tom was becoming from just the simple bondage. He was as bare as the day he was born, nothing to protect his modesty from Tord’s judgment.

Tom scoffed. “Is this really necessary? The whole entire body being covered in ropes part? I thought I agreed to sensation play, not your hentai fantasies.” He jabbed, lips upturning into a smug smile at the way Tord’s expression dropped to unamusement. Tom was always a more testing subject to work with. Tord merely tugged on the rope a bit harder until Tom was falling back onto the mattress.

It took a great deal of self control not to outright burst into laughter when Tom almost rolled off of the bed as a result, his squirming against the rope absolutely precious to watch. He was on his stomach in a moment, trying to lift himself back up despite how his knees were bent and tied to his calves and thighs.

Tord held him still with a firm hand, gripping his ass and spreading it open to apply a generous amount of additional lube to him. He prepped Tom before the actual ropes went on, of course, but it was still infinitely satisfying to be able to easily slide in two fingers and move them about.

Not to mention the cute little noises that Tom made. He could listen to them all day, angling his fingers ever so upwards in order to illicit that desperate keen from his partner. Of course he wasn’t about to waste all of this strong ropework on merely fucking the submissive below him.

No, he had much better plans for him.

He flipped on a rather quaint vibrator in his palm, checking to make sure the settings were merely on medium, before holding Tom steady as he inserted the toy snugly into his ass. Tom was already alight with curses under his breath, thighs twitching pathetically at the way the toy was jostling his insides.

It was a bit of a chore to get Tom back into a proper sitting position, sure, but it was more than worth seeing the way that his expression was absolutely destroyed. Tord gently patted Tom’s cheek to catch his attention again, expression turning serious for a moment.

“What’s the safeword?” he asked, tone sugar sweet as Tom pulled his lower lip harshly between his teeth. After a little flick to his nipple piercing, Tom was swearing out, “Pineapple!”

Tord looked pleased by this, pulling his hands back in order to grab the plain black blindfold from the inside of their little toy box. He let Tom see the item in his hands, before finally sliding it straight over his eyes and making sure it was positioned properly. “Can you see anything?”

“Nope.” The response was simple enough, though Tord could hear the little tremor in his tone. He soothed his hand through Tom’s hair as he picked up his cigar from the ashtray near their nightstand. “Shhh, love. Don’t be so nervous.” His tone was sugar sweet as he puffed at the base, blowing the smoke out straight against Tom’s face.

The other was hacking out in surprise by the time that Tord let go of his hair, leaving Tom trembling on the bed as he anticipated what would come next. Yet no matter how many times he braced for it, swore he felt the ghosting sensations of fingers over him, nothing ever came next. He was being worked higher and higher without any real substance to Tord’s threats.

He felt nearly on the verge of tears from frustration when he finally had to say something. “Would you fucking hurry it up already!” he was barking out, yet the sudden burning on his stomach nearly drew a whimper out of him. He could feel the scalding tip of Tord’s cigar grinding into his skin, head tilting back as the pain shot through all of the best places in his body.

He could almost feel Tord’s smirk on him when he withdrew the cigar, tone dropping into that level that only spelled trouble for Tom if he misbehaved. “I’m sorry- what was that, Thomas?” He asked, this time Tom knowing for certain the still burning tip was hovering dangerously close to his face.

His stomach still stung as he heaved out a pleasured note as Tord turned the vibrator up ever so. How was he supposed to reply like this? “I-I…fuck.” Was all he could manage, drawing a loud bout of laughter from his partner as the cigar buried itself along Tom’s collarbone.

He was crying out once more as the ashes went out on his body, the stinging pain sounding through his body…and settling straight into his groin. He was a panting mess as he attempted to rut against the bed, not far enough down in order for him to gain traction to hump against.

Yet it seemed his enthusiasm earned him yet another burn on the outside of his thigh. He was shooting up in pain, only to tug helplessly at the bonds as the cigar was pulled back to Tord’s lips for the time being. He took another drag, causing Tom to cough once more at the smoke filtering through his throat.

“What are you, a bunny? No humping on the bed.” He said with jovial glee, moving the cigar to his pecs this time to leave a pretty little burnmark right on the front of his chest. He pressed his thumb hard into the still sensitive skin, enjoying how Tom’s mouth parted into a silent gasp at the way he grinded the digit forward.

He was frowning when he noticed that once again the cigar had gone out on him. No matter. He tilted the tip of it into the light of a candle, letting the fire catch it once more as he gripped Tom’s hair in his hand and yanked his head back. He grinned against the smooth expanse of his throat, planting a deceptively gentle kiss onto it.

“It would be a shame if you were to be marked here,eh?” he said, tone light but carrying the weight of a true threat behind his cheerful words. “So obvious for all to see, but oh so pretty to see those black burnmarks all over you.” he noted, Tom freezing up the moment he felt still-warm ashes dragging across his neck. He was being toyed with.

Tom attempted to whip his head aside, only to gasp out softly when his head was yanked back. Tord clicked his tongue, causing Tom’s stomach to drop…in excitement. He was nearly crying from overstimulation as the tip of the cigar burned its mark onto his neck.

He was suitably wrecked by the time was Tord was placing the cigar down, the blindfold wet from Tom’s tears as his entire body convulsed in stimulated shivers. The vibrator inside of him was relentless in its assault, even moreso when Tord turned up the notch one more level.

Tom was scrambling to collect himself, hunching forward as far as he could before the tight ropes were already beginning to hurt his body once more. But the pain was a level of enjoyment that Tom masochistically craved- and Tord could never disappoint in that regard. They were a match that could be compared to gasoline and an open flame, or water and electricity. It spelled trouble when the two clashed.

Tom was nearing his limit with the vibrator when suddenly a new sensation was sliding across his skin. He shivered from the slow, cold trail steadily sliding across the burnmark on his neck, water droplets dripping down his skin as his hips pathetically bucked forward from the strange new feeling.

He was left reeling from the chill down his spine, before outright whimpering when the ice passed over yet another burnmark. The clashing sensations of the hot and the cold had Tom’s head spinning further out of subspace than he could control, mouth near stuck open as lewd panting replaced regular breaths.

Every time the ice would pass over another burn, Tom swore that it only heightened his sensitivity after the harsh burns to his skin. It felt nice, sure, but the true appeal was when Tord finally redirected the ice cube to slowly trail along his naval.

He moved it in lazy circles around his bellybutton, before steadily moving it upwards and enjoying the near instant reaction he received from resting the melting ice cube directly onto Tom’s nipples. Tom was jerking far more intently on the ropes as the water from the ice cube rolled down his chest, Tord eagerly twisting the item in his hand as it tugged along Tom’s piercings.

He switched between nipples for a while, only stopping when both of them were suitably hard. He placed the ice cube down in order to get a good grip on the toy, turning the vibrations down to a dull buzz when he seemed like Tom was getting worked up enough to safeword. He wanted to keep this going, to keep seeing his lover seized up in pleasure.

But the sadistic side of him wanted to push Tom to the edge. He was fondly stroking his fingers through Tom’s hair as the poor, poor thing honest to god believed that they were done. His tongue was hanging out in exhaustion as he took the break graciously, lightly tugging on the ropes as they were leaving gentle red lines from all of his squirming.

“You gonna let me out of these?” Tom asked in a low wheezing breath, his pitch functions clearly on malfunction as he attempted to pull himself back into reality. Tord merely made a small noise of confirmation, watching in near guilt as Tom attempted to turn and present his wrists to the man.

Instead of grabbing the scissors, he was gripping the still burning cigar in his hand. In a swift motion he was burning yet another mark along Tom’s inner thigh, watching in pleasure at the way Tom seized up and shook near violently as tears once again spilled into the blindfold.

He was babbling this time, voice an absolute wreck as Tord left mark after mark along his thighs and lower stomach. He was terrified Tord would bring it far enough to place the tip along his cock. “TordTordTordTordfuckIcan’tshitfuckshit.”

Tord almost stopped at the combination rush of words leaving Tom’s mouth, but the safework wasn’t a part of the mess, and frankly it seemed as if Tom was enjoying himself far more than he let on to be. He finally put out the cigar for the last time as he stuck the blunt end into Tom’s mouth, having him hold the tobacco between his teeth.

“Hold that for me, yes? And don’t drop it.” He instructed with that silky smooth voice, despite the utter wreck that Tom had become. He grabbed another piece of ice from the glass and went back to work. Tom was shuttering with each pass of the cold along the fresh burns, his aching cock on clear display as Tord was struck with a rather insidious idea.

He moved his hand back to carefully adjust the vibrator- before turning its settings all the way up as he wrapped the palm with the icecube around Tom’s cock. The poor thing was wailing out the second that the stimulation against his prostate reached a peak, head falling back as his entire body seemed to violently seize up from Tord’s quick stroking along his cock.

The ice was melting rapidly in Tord’s palm, but it was worth every second to see Tom’s blissed out expression as the stinging cold of the ice began to settle around his cock. He would occasionally pause to squeeze the skin, letting the steadily shrinking ice cube bite into the flesh, before continuing to jerk Tom off before him.

Yet all good things couldn’t last.

The pleasant stinging of the ice was steadily turning into a burn, and that burn alone was already causing his poor cock to flag in result. He was in pain on near every part of his body, felt stimulated to the point of no return- but couldn’t cum no matter how hard he tried to will it. It only caused a desperate moan to leave him as he forgot the one special word that could get the sensation to stop.

“Pineapple.” He choked out, instantly slumping forward the second Tord’s hand was off of his cock and the vibrator was slipping out of him in a second. Tom was in near seizure like shakes as Tord worked quick to grab the scissors and cut at the rope. Tom was dropping hard into subspace, eyes blown wide in anxiety as the blindfold left him feeling too many raw sensations at once.

He felt like a limp ragdoll when Tord finally cut his arms free, shoulders slumping down as angry red welts decorated his skin. He had been tugging too hard near the end there- he could already feel the sore skin when he moved.

Finally after a bit more cutting, Tom found himself pulled into Tord’s lap as his dominant whispered soothing reassurances in his ear. “You did amazing, Tom. Looked damn cute trying to handle it all, and lasted far longer than even I expected you too.”

Tom was tilting his head into the praise as the blindfold finally came off, the lights thankfully dim for his eyes as he attempted to look through the watery blurring of his eyes. He moved his fists up to unsteadily rub at his dark eyes, before tilting his head back and appreciating the way that Tord was rubbing soothing circles into his thighs.

“Mnn..” He wasn’t exactly vocal yet, but Tord found that he didn’t seem to mind. He merely tucked Tom closer to his side, ever so lovingly rubbing across the sore skin where the rope was at. Tom’s lips upturned into the faintest of smiles as Tord lathed his body in attention, before finally his eyes were closing with a quiet “hnnn” leaving him. Exhaustion weighed heavily on his being as Tom slumped back against Tord.

Said man, however, was looking at the rather amusing angle of their little encounter. He ghosted his fingers along the burns peppering his thighs and stomach, only lightening up on his hold when Tom’s soft little whimper pulled him from his thoughts. “You know- I like you far more like this. When you’re all conked out and so cuddly with me. It’s much better than being punched-“

Tom cut him off with a rather annoyed grumble, pulling his fist back and planting it firmly between Tord’s chest with surprising force. The commie was letting out a soft little “oof” at the feeling, cringing as Tom immediately nestled back into Tord’s arms to get comfortable again.

 It was only when Tom’s breathing finally settled into a slow rhythm did he pull his lips into a fond smile. He planted a kiss right to the top of Tom’s head, keeping his little spitfire as close as he could. “Yeah…like that. Goodnight, my little Jehovah.” He muttered, moving his arm over to click off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read?  
> Request or commission me for a fic at https://morph-writes-shit.tumblr.com/ask/


End file.
